NEVERMIND
by FABOGD98
Summary: PORQUE EL DESCARGARSE CON LA GUITARRA, TRABAJAR A LOS PAPARAZZI Y DESTRUIR LA HABITACIÓN DEL HOTEL SOLO ES LA PARTE FÁCIL EN LA VIDA DE UNA LEYENDA DEL ROCK.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que la gente pase a leer esto….

Hola este es mi primer fanfiction y espero que les agrade (no sé si alguna vez hayan subido una historia como esta así que por favor cualquier cosa me la hagan saber para eliminarlo y no haya ningún problema).

Como soy nueva en este nuevo mundo y quiero mejorar para ser una buena escritora no sean tímidos en avisar si hay errores de ortografía (ya que soy muy mala en ese tema), si alguna cosa esta mal redactada o si tienen alguna idea para el fic solo tienen que decírmelo

En esta historia total drama nunca paso y será narrada la mayor parte por Duncan, pero eso no quiere decir que él es el protagonista. La participación de Trent, Geoff, Alejandro es muy importante.

El fic trata de una banda de punk/rock \,,/ y cuenta los altos y bajos en el grupo (cosas de las cuales no puedo hablar porque si no seré demandada y no podre pagar el mantenimiento de esta hermosa sonrisa :D)

Varios de los segmentos son inspirados en varias bandas, cantantes, o músicos como Nirvana, Guns N´ Roses, Green Day, Sid Vicious, y en otros que se me ocurran.

No sé si pueda poner las canciones en los capítulos pero cualquier cosa pondré el titulo de la canción para que las escuchen y se den una idea de cómo son. Las canciones no me pertenecen y la mayoría serán de Green Day (es mi banda favorita ).

En esta historia también habrá romance y las parejas serán las originales Duncan y Courtney, Trent y Gwen (por un tiempo, me gusta la pareja pero en esta historia al último tendré que separarlos), Geoff y Bridgette, Alejandro y Heather (esta pareja no va a durar mucho para que no se emocionen).

También estará la participación de otros personajes como DJ, Dakota, Dawn, Scott, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey (tal vez haya algo entre ellos dos aun no lo planeo) bueno son solo los que llevo planteado en mi mente.

Bueno me despido y espero que les guste cualquier duda o sugerencia hágamelo saber subiré pronto el primer episodio.

ATTE. FABOGD98.


	2. El comienzo, debajo de un puente

Este es el primer episodio de NEVERMIND y espero que les guste.

Total drama y sus personajes no me pertenece si no a sus creadores esto lo hago por diversión.

"El comienzo debajo de un puente"

-déjala en paz hijo de mierda- baje las escaleras para ver la escena más de cerca como ese idiota puede poner una mano encima de una mujer.

Esa mujer que me había dado luz hace 20 años estaba tirada en el piso con muchos moretones en los brazos y en sus piernas, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su boca escupía sangre no se podía defender de ese infeliz al que tenía que llamar "papá".

-ahora si te crees hombrecito verdad ven aquí y demuéstrame que no eres una vieja hijo de puta no vas hacer nada de tu maldita vida eres un inútil y estas bajo mi control sin mí no vas hacer nada no eres nadie- me grito riéndose tomando del cabello rubio de mi madre.

Ellos estaban en el centro de la sala, mi hermana Polly se encontraba en la esquina observando toda la escena, nada me quebraba que mirarla llorar y menos en esta miseria, yo me encontraba en la mitad de las escaleras temblando del coraje que le tenía me le acerque y lo rete.

-y tu quien eres un animal que se la vive enfrente del televisión tomando cerveza y que se cree que es el jefe de todo, déjame decirte algo hijo de puta me importa un carajo lo que digas tu eres el que no vale ni una mier-

-NOOOOOO!-

Sentí un fuerte golpe que me voltio mi rostro escupí y observe que había salido liquido rojo de mi boca, bien eso era lo último que soportaría de él, tolere que viviera aquí en mi casa después de que mi padre había muerto después de dos meses, aguante sus vergüenzas los malos tratos a mi familia, comprendí a mi madre que no quería estar sola de por vida, de que me mandara casi toda mi adolescencia al reformatorio de algo que no cometí pero que el juraba que esa maldita droga era mía no me cabe en la cabeza de cómo un niño de doce años podría encontrar una bolsa llena de mariguana en su mochila si yo no tenía amigos, además de que me la pasaba encerrando en mi cuarto practicando con mi guitarra… pero ya no más me voy de esta miseria te prometí papá que cuidaría de mamá y de Polly pero ya no puedo más lo siento.

-me voy- tome mi chaqueta de cuero, mi guitarra y las llaves de carro y abrí la puerta.

-no Dunky no te vayas-me abrazo mi hermana lo más fuerte que pudo hundiendo su tierno rostro en mi cuerpo.

-regresare por ti princesa te lo prometo- beso su frente.

-vete, lárgate no me importa pero no volverás a poner un pie en esta casa me escuchaste- lanzo una botella de cerveza y se estrello en la puerta.

-adiós mamá espero que tu vida no sea más miserable-

Salí de ese infierno, subí a mi auto y percate de que no tenía mucha gasolina, no tenia rumbo fijo así que solo me fui sin saber a dónde ir estaba enfermo de rabia lo único que quería era alejarme y olvidar todo lo que había pasado solo esperaba calmarme encendí la radio y se escuchaba aquella canción que me dedico mi padre antes de morir "TEARS IN HEAVEN" de Eric Clapton y comencé a llorar no era una persona débil pero me dolía recordar aquella persona que amaba con todo mi ser.

FLASHBACK.

-hijo quiero que vengas aquí- me cargo y me sentó en sus piernas y me beso en la frente.

-que pasa papi hoy no vamos ensayar-dije con toda mi inocencia y observe que mi madre tenía los ojos rojos-mamá porque lloras-

Mi madre ignoro la pregunta y salió de la sala para ir a sentarse en el columpio de afuera y fumarse un cigarrillo y seguir llorando.

-amor mi pequeño Angus Young tengo que decirte algo pero tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte pase lo que pase- dijo estrechando su dedo meñique con el suyo.

-te lo prometo.

-bueno hijo, tu sabes que últimamente tu viejo no se ha sentido muy bien verdad- yo solo asentí- bien pues tu padre está enfermo cielo y los doctores no saben que es lo que tengo- vi como se le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos eso hiso que me asustara.

-pero estarás bien verdad papá, dime que estarás bien tu eres muy fuerte papi, tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer papa tú no puedes dejarme solo no me hagas esto papa yo te amo que tu no me amas no me dejes solo-lo abrase me aferre a el hundí mi rostro a su pecho y comencé a llorar.

-no hijo por favor mi amor no llores esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano yo un día de estos me tenía que ir amor, yo nunca te dejare solo estaré contigo y tu lo estarás conmigo solo que ya no me podrás ver, yo los protegeré a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermana desde el cielo pero tienes que ser fuerte muy fuerte mas fuerte que yo, y no digas que no te amo que daría mi vida por ti por lo que fuera- tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantarme esa canción de Clapton yo aun no lo podía creer él era muy fuerte vivió su último mes como un héroe él no se veía enfermo siempre me abrazaba a dondequiera que iba me besaba y me decía que me amaba siempre lo hacía.

Llego aquel mes de septiembre, día 19 a las 00:00 hrs dijo sus últimas palabras "te amo Duncan nunca olvides eso" cerro sus ojos y fue lo último de él, él quería que lo enterraran con sus botas de motociclista y con su playera autografiada por Mick Jagger lo pusieron a 7 metros bajo tierra en la mañana, el estaba tan lejos pero a la vez estaba a mi lado, fui el ultimo en irme y cargaba su guitarra que me había dejado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

De repente se apago el carro "pero que mierda" pensé me di cuenta que se la había acabado la gasolina –asombros- saque las llaves, me puse mi chaqueta y tome mi guitarra y Salí del auto y comencé a caminar no importaba que estuviera una llovizna ni que hiciera frio, encendí un cigarrillo seguía pensando cómo iba a solucionar este problema o bien donde pasaría la noche levante la vista ya que en todo el trayecto había caminado con la mirada en el suelo había un puente así que me decidí dormir debajo del que es lo peor que podría pasar así que baje apague mi cigarrillo, acomode mi guitarra y me propuse a dormir mañana seria un nuevo día además que después de dos meses vería a Trent y hablaríamos sobre su estancia en la universidad y como solucionaríamos el tema de la banda pero ya será mañana.

Este episodio va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Berenice Santana Navarro Doria que apoya al 100% esta historia y que fue la primera en leer el episodio te adoro mujer.

ATTE. FABOGD98.


	3. Estranged in Oakland

Segundo capitulo de nevermind.

Solo una pequeña observación este episodio será narrado mayormente por Trent y quiero que se borren la imagen tierna de este sujeto en este fic por que solo será así con Gwen.

Y bueno comencemos.

" Estranged in Oakland".

Pov´s Trent.

El autobús por fin paro, mi trasero está muy cansado creo que será la última vez que viaje en estos carros infernales. Detesto ir a la universidad solo hago cosas que no quiero hacer como estudiar leyes, no puedo creer que ese idiota me haya obligado asistir sin mi autorización que estoy pintado en la pared, solo algo bueno obtuve de esto no verle la cara a ese bastardo durante seis meses.

Baje del camión ya que la mujer de 60 años de cabello de un color desconocido que coqueteaba conmigo ya se había bajado, esa mujer está loca por Dios. Me dieron mis maletas y espere que de pura casualidad Duncan estuviera aquí y me llevara lo antes posible a mi casa para no toparme con el idiota aquel.

Escucho un pitido en mi bolsillo era mi celular que aparentemente me había llegado un mensaje de Duncan que decía "ya llegaste, espero que si porque no me voy a dar dos vueltas por haya viejo, estoy cerca y ando en pata así que ve buscando un taxi o un aventón con un chica sexy no te vayas solo" "ok" conteste me senté en una banca ha esperar.

A la media hora vi a un tipo de cabello verde acercarse a mí, se veía cansado y no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro si no una mirada melancólica desde cuando lo conocí, nunca le gusto hablarme de sus problemas así que nunca le insistí hasta que él estuviera seguro de contarme pero que va, han pasado 10 años desde que nos conocemos el ha sido mi mejor y único amigo, el me ayudo a dejar atrás el enojo con papá pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya perdonado o que le vuelva hablar lo que me hiso no tiene perdón

-viejo hace tanto tiempo, cuanto seis meses encerrado no friegues yo no hubiese resistido demasiado- me dijo dándome un abrazo y un golpe en mi cabeza.

- en realidad no hubieras durado ni siquiera el primer día porque ya te hubieran corrido antes de conocerte.

-jajaja¬¬ eres muy gracioso Trent pero ya vámonos que tengo hambre.

-claro entonces sube esto en tu auto.

-NO TE DIJE QUE CONSIGUIERAS UN AUTO PARA IRNOS!- Duncan suele ser muy explosivo cuando está molesto con algo, así que si no me quería ir solo a casa tendría que hablar como si no me importara pero en realidad estaba muy cansado como para irme a pie.

-que paso con tu auto volviste a jugar carreras clandestinas.

-no, se quedo sin gasolina y no tengo dinero.

-y donde lo dejaste.

-no lo sé, pero no importa solo toma tus cosas que nos queda un largo recorrido.

Y así fue como Duncan y yo estamos en medio de la nada caminando hacia mi casa el llevaba su guitarra y una maleta mía, algo raro paso con Duncan desde que no estoy porque él nunca me hubiese ayudado en nada y yo no quiero renunciar a su ayuda así que no preguntare nada hasta que lleguemos.

El y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos 10 años, siempre me he preguntado como lo pude soportar tanto es un idiota desenfrenado (algo totalmente diferente a mi ya que soy muy tranquilo) pero es un buen chico, problemático, pero en fin de cuentas buen chico.

Yo era nuevo en la escuela y pues no conocía a nadie y solo escuchaba los murmullos de las niñas que decían lo "lindo" e "interesante" que era el chico nuevo, ese mismo día fui a caer a detención y ahí fue cuando lo conocí, el estaba en ese lugar por algo que desconozco hasta hoy en día y yo por dejar en ridículo enfrente de la clase al profesor de música díganme todo el mundo sabe que el triangulo del rock británico está conformado por The Beatles, The Rolling Stone y The Who, no por The Smiths, son buenos pero ellos no eran parte del triangulo pero en fin no te pongas a discutir con un maestro inculto porque tu saldrás perdiendo, éramos los únicos que nos encontrábamos en ese salón, el estaba en el rincón y yo al frente no había nadie aparentemente los maestros se olvidaron de nosotros, en ese lugar estaba escuchando una canción "estranged" de Guns and Roses en mi celular, el se acerco y me pregunto de que banda era y le dije que era de la dicha banda y así comenzó nuestra amistad por una canción resulto que el tocaba la guitarra al igual que yo y decidimos hacer una banda ensayábamos en la casa de su abuela sorda y no teníamos bajista ni baterista pero aun así nos sentíamos los nuevos Beatles, a los doce años se llevaron a Duncan a la correccional por algo que no cometió lo peor es que me separaron de mi mejor amigo y me sentía solo trate de que mi papá lo sacara de ahí hasta incluso le llore pero él nunca tenía tiempo siempre me sentí menospreciado por él. A los dieciséis tuve mi primera novia su nombre era Jenny, la puta esa y yo nos amábamos bueno eso era lo que yo creía, trabaje mucho para comprarle un anillo ya que lo había decidido pasaría toda mi vida con esa mujer cumpliendo los diecisiete nos escaparíamos y viviríamos en Nueva York ya lo habíamos planeado todo pero ella cambio de parecer, mientras yo me chingaba mi vida para poderla hacer feliz, ella le habría las piernas a mi padre si señor mi padre tenía sexo con mi novia cuando yo no estaba los descubrí en pleno acto sexual cuando le iba pedir a mi padre que me acompañara a escoger el anillo tonto iluso, lo odio desde ese entonces y deje de creer en el amor por esa puta la amante, papá se tiraba a una chica que pudiera ser su hija lo peor es que lo hacían a las espaldas de mi madre desde entonces mis padres están divorciados y me alegro de eso pero Jhon ya no es nada en mi vida solo es nadie.

Al mes que ocurrió eso Duncan salió de la correccional y me apoyo creo que incendiamos el auto de Jhon y a Jenny mmmm no recuerdo pero créanme la hicimos sufrir tanto que se mudo a otro país bah! Como si me importara.

Duncan no acabo la preparatoria una semana de finalizar el año lo expulsaron por fumar y vender mariguana a los maestros me gradué fui vagamente obligado a asistir a la escuela de derecho y nuestra banda se fue al drenaje hasta ahora.

Llegamos a un Mc Donalds a comer tendría que comprarle a Duncan nunca trae dinero, el no trabaja solo es un vagabundo así que insistí por hablar de la banda

-bien hay que hablar.

-y de que.

-de la banda viejo conseguiste un vocalista o un bajista o por lo menos un baterista.

-no

-no, eso nos encargaremos mañana estoy muy cansado viejo- colocándose los varazos detrás de su cabeza.

-se nota que te preocupas por ello.

-háblame de tu estancia en la escuela ya estás listo de buscar una novia y superar a esa puta.

-créeme la única nena que necesito es a nine, además las chicas son un objeto para gozar una vez y desecharlas solo sirven para el sexo sino terminas herido y no queremos eso o si- sonrío de lado mientras jugaba con mi pajita y mi refresco.

-jajajajaja viejo ya piensas igual que yo, te felicito.

-bueno eso no importa ahora hay que encontrar a esos sujetos y comenzar a grabar e irnos de gira ya no quiero vivir en esta escoria que es Oakland.

-jajajajajaja me fui de la casa.

-qué?, de que hablas- eso no lo vi venir, el habla de sus problemas como si fueran un juego nunca se toma las cosas enserio- quieres hablar de eso.

-no solo quiero que me des un lugar en tu hogar eso es todo-toma de su bebida y observa su comida y la aplasta- y que si puedo.

-siempre serás bienvenido sobre todo porque Jhon te odia y yo amo eso.

Nos fuimos a mi casa después de un largo paseo por el bar de DJ jajajaja el siempre nos da las cosas gratis en un gran viejo llegamos a mi casa a eso de las mmm cinco de la mañana borrachos, sin camisas, con marcas de labial en el pecho y despeinados lo sorprendente es que no hayamos perdido mis maletas ni las guitarras nos quedamos dormidos en la sala central más tarde resolveríamos el problema de la banda y yo les diría a mis padre que dejaría la escuela pero ya será más tarde lo único que quiero dormir y no ahogarme con mi propio vomito.

Espero que les guste el episodio y recuerden que soy nueva en esto por favor apoyen a esta maniaca de que sus historia no sean solo una idea para que la lleven al manicomio.

Estranged le pertenece a Guns And Roses una banda que se les recomienda mucho.

ATTE. FABOGD98.


	4. Stairway To Heaven

Tercer capítulo de nevermind.

Bueno este capítulo y todos son dedicados a todos los que pasan por este sitio leyendo esta historia.

Sé que ya quieren ver a los chicos en acción pero deben tener paciencia las bandas no inician un día para el otro.

Cualquier sugerencia y apoyo emocional será bienvenido y si tienen alguna duda no sean penosos y pregunten. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia pero dejar un comentario aunque sea hola no les va afectar en nada.

"**Staiway To Heaven". Parte 1**

Una vez más un dolor de mierda abunda en mi cabeza tal vez deberían de inventar una cerveza que no afectara tanto mi cerebro pero que puedo decir, así, nada porque no recuerdo ni una puta mierda de lo que paso ayer, me levante de muy mala manera topándome con los sillones y creo que golpee a Trent porque escuche un grito de dolor o habrá sido un perro moribundo, bueno da lo mismo quiero ir al baño.

Ese maldito de Duncan no siento mi parte baja aaaaaaaaaaahy como lo odio pero que es ese olor o si el vomito al menos no nos morimos como Hendrix ya vendrá Berta a limpiar tengo tanta sed me arrastrare por un vaso de agua o tal vez una cerveza.

Listo subo mi pantalón y lavo mis manos y me cepillo los dientes con el cepillo del padre de Trent, no entiendo como Trent puede siquiera respirar el mismo aire que el pero bueno por algún motivo lo hará. Salgo del baño y me topo con la escoria que mi viejo amigo le dice papá.

-que haces aquí no deberías estar en la prisión o dándole de comer a uno de tus muchos hijos regados de putas- este sujeto en verdad cree que soy tan malo.

-debería de dejar de tirarse a las novias de su hijo o al menos conseguir a una de su edad o si pero esas están en el cementerio se me había olvidado.

Se queda callado recordale a esa mierda del incidente con la ex novia de su hijo sumándole que esa chica sin mencionar a otras dos chicas mas menores de edad embarazadas que les da dinero para que se callen y no lo metan en la cárcel pero claro solo lo sé yo, lo oí hablar con mi oficial a cargo quien diría que serian tan corruptos, por eso no salí rápido del reformatorio.

-un negocio sucio tiene bajo su saco de abogado no queremos que se ensucie mas o si y de hijos regados no tengo ninguno y usted.

Sonrío triunfante mientras a él casi me escupe veneno de la boca jajajaja si que me odia este sujeto como si importara, bajo las escaleras para encontrarme a un Trent rascándose la cabeza y bebiendo un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-me tope con tu viejo arriba.

-y lo mataste.

-no.

-ha entonces no importa, oye recuerdas los volantes que te di la otra vez que vine.

-sí que tienen

-bueno los repartiste

-mmmmmmmmm no los use para hacer porros de mariguana en una fiesta.

-ok entonces como vamos hacer las audiciones.

-solo hay que entregar algunos por escuelas, bares y tiendas de música y hacemos las audiciones en la casa de la abuela sorda.

-esa tipa me da miedo siempre manosea mi trasero.

-quien te manda tener una retaguardia tan atractiva- le doy una nalgada me encanta molestarlo.

-bueno dejemos de hablar de mi trasero y comencemos a trabajar.

Odio cuando me molesta Duncan pero el tipo me dijo como desquitarme con el idiota de mi casa, bueno tal vez esto no tenga algo que ver pero vivo con el porqué mi mamá se fue de la casa cuando se entero de su infidelidad y nunca supe mas de ella no la odio la entiendo, volviendo al tema tome una ducha, agarre una camisa para Duncan ya que la suya apestaba a cerveza y salimos de la casa.

Pasamos por las escuelas para entregar folletos pero nos corrieron porque creyeron que dábamos drogas, malditos ignorantes ven a un tipo con cabello verde pantalones gastados y playeras negras y creen que es un criminal. Estúpidos es eso lo que son.

Fue mucho trabajo, bueno mío ya que Duncan no hiso nada más que coquetear con cada tipa que traía una mini falda pero al final seré beneficiado por fin tendré una banda oficial con baterista bajista y vocalistas… vocalista maldita sea olvide eso que necesitábamos uno yo lo tomaría pero odio hablar en público, a lo mejor milagrosamente encontremos uno mañana.

A la mañana siguiente….

"I'm on the highway to Hell! "  
"Highway to Hell! "  
"I'm on the highway to Hell! "  
"Highway to Hell, mmmmm... "  
"Don'tcha stop me"!  
"Ah! Ah! Ow! "

-Oye que te pasa estaba escuchando eso-avente el estero de Trent por la ventana odio que me levanten a las 11 de la mañana esa es la hora del sueño feliz de Duncan que no pueden entender eso.

-Tienes tanta suerte de que no hayas sido tu el que salió por la ventana-

-Bien, Bien tranquilo viejo hay que escoger las canciones para las audiciones yo creo que "Anesthesia" de Metallica para las audiciones de bajo y de batería mmmmmmm-

-Tú no quieres contratar a nadie verdad- le dije mientras jugaba con una pelota que no sé donde encontré.

-Por qué lo dices?.

-esa canción no la puedes ni tocar tu y eso que eres bueno porque simplemente que la escojan ellos y ya- no es que no quisiera escoger una canción simplemente no tenía ganas de pensar.

-como sea.

Salimos de la casa de Trent para iniciar las audiciones más les vale venir sino mis amenazas siguen en pie…digo mi invitación sin violencia. Llegamos a la casa de la abuela sorda, bueno no se su nombre (aunque sea mi abuela) entramos como si nada era la costumbre ella estaba dormida, nosotros nos dirigimos al garaje acomodamos el bajo y la batería estaban llenas de polvo y esperamos a que llegara alguien.

Después de 1 hora comenzó a llegar gente tipos con cadenas, crestas de colores y una mirada matadora si esos eran los chicos que necesitábamos espera eso es un conejo rosa saliendo entre todos esos tipos y porque hay arcoíris espera esa es Simone Simons ok esto es un sueño.

Me levante bruscamente de la silla y había como unos cinco tipos raros eran unos nerds con su apariencia lo describía todo. Gafas, aparatos dentales con comida en ellos y se hurgaban la nariz, bien yo no era la persona más limpia del mundo pero incluso yo se que existe el cepillo dental temblé de solo pensar que ellos serian miembros de la banda esperemos que Cobain se compadezca de nosotros.

Aparentemente Trent tenía la boca abierta de lo asustado que estaba pero tuvo que actuar rápido antes de vomitar.

-bien chicos quien viene por la batería-

-yo- dijo un chico flaco como un fideo, pelirrojo con gafas bien espero que su apariencia no sea un estorbo.

-mi nombre es Harold Norbert Cheveer Doris Mcgrady V- me equivoque.

-siguiente- ok eso fue muy apresurado pero miren al sujeto.

Los tipos que fueron no pudieron tocar ninguna canción "ninguna" pero como quiera teníamos que escoger a uno espero que Duncan ayude en esto ya que las presentaciones no las puedo recordar.

Salimos de la casa de la sorda y fuimos caminando al parque Duncan fumaba un cigarrillo mientras yo observaba las fotografías de estos tipos.

-y que te pareció Harold- créanme de los cinco era el mas pasable.

-quien Doris- bien no tenemos salvación.

De algún lugar de por aquí comencé a escuchar el ritmo de una canción si no me equivoco era "we will rock you" de Queen eso era muy bueno más que bueno era excelente seguí la música hasta encontrar a un tipo que se encontraba en las rampas de los skates con unos vasijas y unos bongos y unos tipos bailando.

...

Le tuve que dejar hasta aquí porque si no sabía ahora, no subirá hasta el otro sábado pero ya está.

"HIGHWAY TO HELL "le pertenece a la legendaria banda AC/DC.

"WE WILL ROCK YOU" le pertenece a la también legendaria banda QUEEN.

La serie de TOTAL DRAMA le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Este capítulo tendrá dos partes y si quieren que aparezca una canción no duden en decirme y por manden un comentario se lo suplico .

ATTE: FABOGD98.


	5. Stairway To Heaven parte 2

**Stairway To Heaven". Parte 2.**

…De algún lugar de por aquí comencé a escuchar el ritmo de una canción si no me equivoco era "we will rock you" de Queen eso era muy bueno más que bueno era excelente seguí la música hasta encontrar a un tipo que se encontraba en las rampas de los skates con unos botes metálicos de basura y nos palos, alrededor de él había gente bailando…

Este sujeto vestía una camisa "rosa" semi-abierta con un sombrero y a lado tenía una cerveza borracho toca bien, imagínense como tocara sobrio.

-que piensas Duncan- mire a mi alrededor y el no estaba donde mierda est…a

Duncan ya se había dejado llevar por la música estaba golpeando cosas y tomando una cerveza de por ahí este sujeto sí que es un confianzudo.

Después de una gran presentación el sujeto se paro tomo su patineta y su botella de cerveza pero al estar medio ebrio hizo que se callera corrí para poder ayudarlo a sostenerse pero antes de ayudarlo él comenzó a carcajearse en el piso

-jajajaja viejo eres un estúpido, eso duele enserio jajajajaja.- rio Duncan.

-créeme que duele, dame tu mano idiota- extendió la mano el sujeto aun riéndose.

Le extendí la mano para que la tomara, se puso de pie, tomo su patineta y se presento.

-mi nombre es Geoff Johnson- lo dijo sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa.

-oye Geoff eres bueno con la batería te gustaría estar en una banda con nosotros- Duncan me golpeo el brazo con su codo en señal de que me callara.

-enserio? Gracias la verdad eso de la música no es para mí, en realidad nunca en mi vida he tocado una batería y esos viejos no viven más de 27 años.-se comenzó alejar.

-pero solo son los mejores- grite y recibí otro golpe de parte de Duncan pero este fue en mi estomago y me dejo sin aire.

-oye viejo te gustan las fiestas?- Geoff se detuvo y se regreso.

-que si me gustan me encantan soy el mejor en eso.

-bueno pues las personas que dijiste que se murieron a los 27fue porque la mayoría lo hiso en fiestas….. ya te imaginaras que tan buenas eran no- vaya Duncan sí que es bueno convenciendo gente, lo rodeo con su brazo por encima de los hombros de Geoff y lo observo mientras que el sujeto lo miraba interesado.

-sin mencionar a las chicas que estarán a tu alrededor ofreciéndose- en esto se soltó del abrazo de Duncan.

-¿chicas sexys?

-mas que sexys calientes.

-viejo yo me apunto.

Pensamiento de Duncan.

Bien convencí al fiestero, en realidad que persona no se uniría si involucra chicas ardientes y fáciles eso quiere decir que tenemos baterista, ese Geoff me cayó bien, esta todo loco y raro jajajaja es todo un caso perdido igual que yo. El es de los Ángeles y sus padres son liberales así que dejo la escuela a los dieciséis y se fue de su casa para vagar por el mundo y encontrar el lugar de la mejor cerveza del mundo, yo le estaba poniendo atención asombrado de su vida se me hacia increíble por otro lado Trent se veía pensativo no le di mucha importancia, habitualmente no le interesa la vida de los demás y mucho menos a los que acaba de conocer es un chico muy solitario hijo único, su madre se fue cuando se entero lo que hiso su esposo y un padre de mierda, no tiene amigos solo yo. Mira a Geoff con desagrado, bueno el chico no se ve la persona más seria y comprometida del mundo pero algo es algo y también a él le gusto como toca ha Geoff solo le falta disciplina… bueno, bueno solo le falta una batería e inteligencia por que se distrae con todo miren como intenta matar al mosquito con su botella, Trent solo trata de ignorarlo solo que aun lo ve con el rabillo del ojo, yo lo observo detalladamente evitando reírme en su cara, incluso el taxista hace lo mismo, Geoff por fin ahuyento al mosquito yo salte mi carcajada junto con el taxista y Trent se dio una palmada en la cara y suspiro realmente Geoff es un idiota.

Por fin llegamos al bar de DJ ahí es donde hemos ensayado Trent y yo antes de que me metieran a la correccional claro, yo a DJ lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad lo considero como un hermano ya que su padre y el mío tenían una banda y practicaban en el bar mientras nosotros jugábamos con las botellas "haciendo música", él es dos años más grande que yo y es una persona muy buena que merece la mejor vida solo que por cosas del destino, no pudo tenerla, no entró a la universidad ya que tenía que cuidar a su madre porque está enferma y cuidar el trabajo de su difunto padre.

-que onda viejo hace tanto tiempo- lo abrazo y él me carga hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos me suelta ya que estaba perdiendo el aire el suele dar muy fuertes abrazos de osos.

-viejo eso no es cierto vinieron el sábado que no recuerdas se tomaron un barril de cerveza y se besaron con las chicas de la esquina además de que tuve que llevarlos a la casa de Trent y acostarlos en el sofá estaban horriblemente borrachos- Trent y yo nos reímos realmente no recordábamos nada.

-enserio- me rasco la cabeza no recordaba nada de ello- bueno no importa.

-claro que importa no me invitaron- dijo el chico fiestero un poco enojado Trent y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se clamara mientras se reía.

-viejo aun no te conocíamos.

- y esa es tu escusa verdad- se cruzo de brazos mientras que DJ fue por unos tragos.

-viejo toma va de parte de la casa y por cierto yo soy DJ y no me gusta que discuta la gente aquí eres bienvenido con copa sin fondo- le sonríe.

Geoff lo observo y le extendió la mano- viejo lo siento pero…. Dijiste copa sin fondo enserio wooooooooooooooh eres de lo mejor DJ eres mi nuevo mejor amigo- le sonrío e hiso un brindis DJ solo río- por cierto yo soy Geoff.

-y díganme que hacen por acá- comenzó a acomodar las sillas del negocio y Trent limpiaba las mesas mientras Geoff y yo tomábamos otra cerveza.

-pensábamos que si podíamos ensayar es que Geoff es el nuevo baterista y necesitamos practicar- le pedí a DJ él nunca me dice no.

-bueno solo una condición- Geoff observo a Trent, Trent me observo a mí y yo mire a DJ con duda y el solo sonrió- quiero que toquen hoy en la noche.

-hijo de puta no hemos tocado en seis meses juntos, hoy conocimos a Geoff no sabe lo que es una batería y es un estúpido y no tenemos vocalista-grite

-oye no soy estúpido tal vez un poco idiota pero no estúpido.

-Trent puede cantar-dijo Dj, Trent lo miro con cara de pocos amigos casi a punto de golpiarlo- bien tal vez Geoff o tú-haciendo énfasis en "tu" me asuste, saque a DJ y lo aleje para estar solos y susurre

"tú sabes que prometí que nunca volvería a cantar desde que murió papá"

"yo lo sé, pero no puedes desperdiciar tu talento Duncan tu eres un buen cantautor y tus canciones que de seguro soy el único que las he escuchado son geniales además de que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de que sigas sus pasos"

Lo abrace él es el único que me entiende ya que a ambos pasamos por lo mismo, DJ me entrego algo era una carta de Polly y comenzaron a descender lagrimas por mi rostro.

"quien te lo dijo" baje mi rostro soy muy vulnerable con DJ él ha sido como un padre para mí.

"ayer la vi en el parque y estaba triste me acerque a ella y me abrazo y me dijo que te habías ido y que te extrañaba mucho que Arnold y tu madre habían discutido y que tu bajaste a defenderlas pero que te había golpeado y saliste enojado y ya no volviste."

"ella como esta" volví mi rostro hacia él con mis ojos cristalinos y rojos de las lagrimas.

"están bien no te preocupes así que ¿lo harás?"

"solo por papá y Polly viejo"

"así se habla" el regreso con los demás y yo fui al baño para limpiar mi rostro no voy a dejar que la gente me vea como un perro necesitado yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta no necesito de nadie más que yo.

-entonces ¿tu cantaras?- me dijo Trent- Geoff canta como un gato fusilado.

-jajajaja enserio-mire a Geoff el tenia cara de ofendido.

-ya te dije que eso de la música no es lo mio.

-si cantare pero lo hare en la presentación nada más.

-bien, y ¿Cuál vamos a cantar?

-Blitzkrieg Bop de The Ramones

-QUE estas loco no podremos hacerla Geoff es nuevo y nunca ha tocado la batería.

-siempre tienen que decir eso.

-oye como me llamo Duncan Joey Evans que si podemos tocarlas- vi como Trent iba a decir algo- y sin peros.

* * * * * * * * * Hasta aquí llego la otra parte y en el siguiente episodio traeré la presentación y no habrá calma se lo aseguro además de que ya sabrán de quien será el bajista por ultimo.

ESCUCHEN A THE RAMONES \,,/

Ya saben alguna pregunta o sugerencia son bienvenidas

ATTE: FABOGD98


	6. The man who sold the world

THE MAN WHO SOLD THE WORLD.

Realmente este sería la parte tres de Stairway to Heaven pero los separe por capítulos diferentes así que empecemos.

"quiero presentarles a una gran banda…."

"_ok este es el comienzo de todo"_

"de aquí mismo Oakland California"

"_mi cuerpo comienza a sentir la adrenalina, la excitación que siento es más grande que la primera vez que tuve sexo….. Y realmente no se compara nada"_

"con ustedes Nervemind"

Salimos a escena la gente estaba gritando y alborotándose por la presentación realmente no creímos que se acercaría tanta gente o que al menos hubiera gente tomamos nuestros puestos y….no esperen un momento

No quieren saber lo que sucedió antes de nuestro show como nos preparamos y lo que hicimos antes créanme es muy interesante…

Nos encontrábamos Duncan, Geoff y yo en el bar de DJ discutiendo la canción que había elegido Duncan no es que no me gustase pero Ramones no es algo fácil de llevar y sabiendo que no habíamos practicado durante meses era una idea estúpida.

"pero"- me callo golpeándome en el estomago con nine.

"cállate y ponte a tocar"-tomo su guitarra y le dio unas baquetas a Geoff-"y tu trata de seguir el ritmo"

"pero que mierda son los Ramones"- dijo Geoff me golpee el rostro fue lindo haberlo conocido, Duncan reacciono y se le lanzo enzima golpeándolo con las baquetas espero que tenga misericordia de él Duncan no tolera a gente como Geoff ignorante pero que puede esperar es un idiota.

"ya Duncan déjalo en paz y comencemos" pase por un lado de donde estaban tirados, Duncan se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado mientras que Geoff tenía el labio hinchado y un ojo poco morado sin mencionar las marcas de las baquetas.

"bien mas tarde te amarrare a una silla y te pondré música de ellos… y sin ningún pero" hablo Duncan viendo que Geoff diría algo en contra pero después de la muestra que le dio por fin hiso uso de su cerebro y se calló.

Afinamos los instrumentos y Duncan inicio con la guitarra a dar la melodía mientras yo intentaba con "nine" dar un sonido como de bajo ya que no tenemos bajista tendré que tomar ese lugar ya que se más de música que Duncan pero odio tomarlo pero es la necesidad…. Maldita necesidad que se vaya al carajo quiero hacer mis solos a eso me dedico.

Primer intento… pésimo.

Segundo intento… horrible.

Tercer intento…es una broma fue peor que el primero nunca me sentí frustrado tocando, tal vez sea la presión del evento o solo tal vez que Duncan no quiere cantar hasta la presentación, maldita sea no ve que tenemos que sacar su tono de voz y agarrar el ritmo, Geoff esta como loco no sabe cómo va la canción y DJ no la tiene en la rockola y Duncan solo toma cerveza y fuma un cigarro de mota que se cree Bob Marley o que.

Luego de cinco intentos mas pudimos tocar algo decente bueno Geoff se encontraba tocando la batería con la cabeza por el exceso de cerveza en su cerebro, Duncan estaba de mal humor por que le quitamos su bolsa de un cuarto de mariguana y yo realmente solo los veía estamos perdidos esto es muy importante para mí para ellos no pero esto es mi razón de ser y si no hacen algo desde ahora no vamos a sobrevivir afuera la música es mi sueño de niño no lo hago porque mi padre lo repudia no quiero ser un estúpido abogado de mierda que siempre miente de lo que realmente es.

"haaaaaaaaa" lance mi copa el solo pensar en esto me desespera solo quiero salir de este lugar de porquería y que vean lo que es Brian Trent Smith.

"tranquilo viejo todo saldrá bien, solo hay que hacer que Geoff golpe la batería con la cabeza en el final y todos quedaran maravillados" me dijo Duncan dándome golpecitos de consolación por la espalda.

"bien".

Noveno intento….bien.

Decimo intento….mucho mejor

Decimo primer intento y a las 8 de la noche si lo sé la canción dura dos minutos con once segundos y solo hicimos once intentos en qué demonios utilizamos el demás tiempo restante…. Geoff y el alcohol se quedo dormido en el tercer intento cinco los hicimos solo Duncan y yo y los últimos los tocamos con él.

Ya estamos listos y ansiosos ensayamos en la parte de arriba del bar para cuando llegase la gente no nos pudiera ver desde ahí arriba Duncan y yo los observábamos a las personas que nos escucharían por primera vez este sería todo lo que habíamos soñado alguna vez.

"listo para sacar a lucir a nine"

"nunca estuve tan listo, esto es mejor que el sexo con varias tipas a la vez"

"créeme lo es"

DJ comenzó a ordenar el escenario, el lugar tenía el ambiente como en una fiesta Punk la música que se escuchaba era una de The Doors la gente bailaba y se ponían en ambiente hasta que se escucho el micrófono y le bajaron el volumen al sonido.

Y como conté al inicio la verdad es que Dj dijo una introducción medio aburrida algo así como "los conozco desde la infancia" o "son tan buenos como el fuego" no sé qué quiso decir con ello pero somos buenos como el fuego y eso me agrada creo

Salimos a escena tipos con cabellos largos o con crestas de colores se encontraban ahí, las chicas eran totalmente sensuales que me dije a mismo que esa noche no iba a casa solo, Duncan me dio la misma cara levantando sus cejas en aprobación.

"bueno yo soy Duncan, el que se encuentra con el bajo es Trent (me señalo) y el del ojo morado es Geoff y esta es nuestra primera presentación asi que si no les gusta…. Váyanse a la mierda hijos de puta.

Geoff comenzó a contar (nota cuando el baterista comienza a contar lo hace con las baquetas así imagínenselo)

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

(Momento de recordar…con un flash back THE RAMONES BLITZKRIEG BOP les sugiero que busquen el cover de Green Day de esta canción porque así es la presentación)

Duncan y yo comenzamos a tocar y a gritar "HEY HO LET´S GO" "HEY HO LET´S GO", "HEY HO LET´S GO"

Comenzamos a tocar nuestros instrumentos y llegó la parte que cantaba Duncan….. Realmente me impresiono no creí que cantara así casi toda una vida que lo conozco y solo lo escuchaba tararear las canciones pero es verdaderamente increíble, su voz wow la gente enloqueció con solo oir la canción.

Todos estábamos agitando nuestras cabezas y realmente sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir y creo que mi cerebro se hizo batido con tanto movimiento Duncan se lanzo del escenario y comenzó a brincar con las personas que bailaban slam. En toda la presentación vio una personita su hermana Polly se encontraba en la multitud junto a Dj hace ya como cinco días que no se veían Polly es la vida de Duncan es una niña muy agradable se parecen tanto dirijo mi vista a la única persona que no hace ningún movimiento más que su pie al ritmo de la música el sujeto vestia un gran abrigo a pesar del calor infernal que se sentía y un sombrero sospechoso me vio con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió que tipo más raro mejor me concentro en lo que hago.

Ya para finalizar la canción Duncan y yo comenzamos a agitar nuestros puños en el aire y aquellos que bailaban slam también lo hicieron y gritamos.

"HEY HO LET´S GO" "HEY HO LET´S GO" "HEY HO LET´S GO" "HEY HO LET´S GO"

Se escuchaban gritos como "otra, otra" o "son la puta mierda (en buen sentido)" y cosas así bajamos del escenario excepto Geoff que quería tocar otra pero DJ lo bajo enseñándole una cerveza.

"POLLY" bajo Duncan para abrazar a su hermana y la cargo sobre sus hombros.

"tocaron genial Duncan fue increíble y Trent te veías muy guapo" se sonrojo alguna vez les dije que su hermanita creía que era un príncipe cuando me conoció bueno ahora lo saben.

"gracias Polly"

"oye y yo que princesa"

"tú también Duncan" se sonrojo

"hey te pusiste la camisa de los Ramones que te regale"

"si pero no entiendo porque la compraste rosa"

"porque eres una princesa caprichosa….. Y no había moradas"

Después de dos horas llego la hora de cerrar Polly, Duncan, Dj y yo nos pusimos a acomodar las mesas Geoff ya se había ido con una chica pelirroja a no se donde pero adentro del local aun había alguien era el mismo sujeto misterioso y Dj se le acerco.

"oye viejo ya estamos cerrando tienes que irte"

"son muy buenos" se dirigió a Duncan ignorando totalmente a lo que había dicho DJ

"em oh gracias" dijo Duncan rascándose la cabeza.

"hablo enserio me quito el sombrero viejo" y se lo quito este tenía el cabello largo no exagerado como metalero pero un poco por los hombros si le llegaba, era de piel morena y le pertenecía un arete en su oreja izquierda

"pero creo que necesitan un bajista porque creo que a el"-dijo señalándome "no le gusta tanto"

"¿Qué tanto sabes?" pregunte.

"fui maestro de música hasta que me despidieron por consumir drogas"

"me convenciste estas dentro" dijo Duncan habitualmente discutiría pero en verdad necesitábamos un bajista"

"alto, alto y que me pagaran"

"estás loco tú fuiste el que quería entrar" le grite en la cara y Duncan me aparto.

"una bolsa de mota es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer"

"está bien"

Salimos del bar orgullosos, con un nuevo bajista la mitad de mi sueño esta por hecho solo falta componer canciones y salir del infierno que llamo hogar.

Por fin acabe este capítulo siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya no sabía que escribir pero ya esta.

Puntos importantes no podre poner las canciones en las presentaciones solo fragmentos pequeños pero les mencionare los aspectos importantes y les voy a señalar bien las canciones.

Como saben Total Drama no me pertenece ni tampoco las canciones.

Un capitulo mas y nos vamos de gira siiiiiiiiiiiiii ya estoy ansiosa ya por fin conocerán a las chicas

Les agradezco que lean este fic realmente les doy muchas gracias y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia o solo quieren decir hola por favor no tengan pena de hacerlo.

ATTE. FABOGD98.


	7. HIGHWAY TO HELL

Bueno después de no sé cuantos días vuelvo a torturarlos (espero que no sea malo admítanlo ustedes también les gusta sufrir si no, no estuvieran leyendo esto) lamento no haberlo subido no he tenido tiempo maldita escuela con su estúpida regla de tareas eternas… hoy termine rápido y decidí terminarlo ya lo tenia a la mitad así que ya esta.

En este episodio han pasado como un mes y medio y han mejorado con sus ensayos, han escritos sus canciones y grabaron su primer disco sin compañía (son discos de regalo cuando terminan sus presentaciones), están listos de salir de gira.

**HIGHWAY TO HELL.**

Duncan.

Desde que nos presentamos en el bar de DJ ha nervemind le ha ido muy bien nos presentamos todos los días con nuevas canciones y al mundo le encanta no sabe con la infinidad de chicas con las que me he acostado, oh dios! Eso de ser estrella de rock es increíble. Regrese a casa con Polly después de nuestra primera presentación claro pero el estúpido de Peter no lo sabe y si se entera soy carne frita, en las noches no salgo de mi habitación más que para los ensayos y el árbol que se encuentra cerca de mi ventana se convirtió en mi puerta por las tardes es fácil el hijo de puta siempre se encuentra cogiendo a la vecina los he visto y no es una imagen bonita que guardar en mente.

Hoy es el día que hemos esperado los cuatro a las once de la noche comenzara nuestra primera gira por todo el país y no, no tocaremos en estadios como Queen, tocaremos en bares, fiestas, para joder al sistema cosas así, pero con sueldo. Pero hay algo que no me hace feliz y es dejar a mi madre y Polly con ese idiota me da nostalgia mi madre a incrementado de golpes en sus piernas y le he visto quemaduras de cigarro en su rostro y uno también a Polly pero en su mano, no quiero que nada les pase, mamá me asegura que estarán bien y Polly prometió escribirme y decirme lo que pasa.

Ya tengo todo empacado camisas, bóxers, pantalones, mi libreta de canciones, fotos de mamá, papá y Polly y lo más importante la guitarra les paul que me regalo papá.

Se vuelven a escuchar los mismo gritos de siempre y los gemidos de dolor mezclado con lagrimas ok es mi ultimo día en este infierno así que aprovechare saque a mi apreciada navaja que estuve afilando hace dos días.

Y volvemos al mismo vicio.

"déjala en paz hijo de la más grande mierda del infierno"-grite bajando las escaleras él se sorprendió de verme tenía una cara de los mil demonios.

"pero que puta mierda haces aquí no te había corrido de MI CASA" resalto la palabra casa, claro como si el fuera a tener algo en su vida.

"JAJAJAJA, TU CASA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR, QUERRAS DECIR LA CASA DE MI PADRE QUE EL CONSTRUYO HIJO DE PUTA TU NO MERECES NADA Y EL QUE SE DEBERIA DE LARGAR DE AQUÍ ERES TU" me acerque amenazante y preparando mi navaja.

"vaya, vaya, desde cuando tienes pantalones para enfrentarme ya te lo había dicho una vez y te lo repetiré de nuevo TU ERES MIO, ME PERTENECES Y TODA LA MIERDA QUE TE DEJO "TU PAPI" ES AHORA MIA". Y con eso no tuve control y lo golpe con mi puño, no dejaría que mi navaja se ensuciara con sangre sucia.

"TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTO" lo volví a golpear y él me golpeo en el estomago y me empujo hacia al piso, comenzó a patearme mientras me decía que no valía nada, yo aun gritaba que lo odiaba cada vez mas fuerte eso hacía que la intensidad de sus golpes incrementara, mamá y Polly observaban en la esquina de la habitación llorando, me retorcía del dolor pero eso no se quedaría así, él se fue a sentar nuevamente en el sillón y se reía de mí y mi sufrimiento tome el poco aire que me quedaba y lo volví a golpear pero esta vez con la botella de cerveza que estaba en la mesa de centro y quedo inconsciente y yo que creí que era una cabeza dura.

Me limpie la sangre que salía por mi nariz y boca, respirando con dificultad, comencé a acercarme a ellas y las abrace, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes solo pude susurrar un "las amo" y salí de ese lugar para dirigirme al bar de Dj donde saldríamos en la camioneta de "B" hermano de DJ y nuestro representante.

Trent.

Hoy por fin, finalmente el día que estado esperando en toda mi vida, marcharme de esta mierda que llamo, no llamaba hogar, este podría ser mi mejor día de mi vida soy libre de ser yo y no compartir con John su falsedad ante la sociedad, no mentir haciéndome pasar, el hijo bueno, educado, sobresaliente y estudioso ya no más por fin viviré de sexo y Rock and Roll y mucho descontrol, pero antes de ser mi vida un desmadre le diré a mi "padre" lo que siento no me quedaré con toda esta porquería que me dejo desde que mamá nos dejo y se hiso "el padre responsable" idiota Hubiera preferido mil veces que me pusiera en adopción.

Solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado cuando volviera de ver a su amante que tiene dos hijos él cree que no lo sé, pendejo yo sé toda su vida.

Escucho estacionar un automóvil, era él, no me encontraba nervioso si no emocionado y ansioso quería ver su rostro de desaprobación.

Entro a la casa y me vio sentado en la sala le hice una seña de que se sentara enfrente de mí, lo mire a los ojos hace cuatro años que no sucedía esto, él estaba feliz creía que lo había perdonado tonto iluso, a continuación comenzó hablar.

"hijo sabía que me perdona….."

"cállate hijo de puta que el que va hablar soy yo" me senté recto él se sorprendió yo solo me aguantaba la risa.

"sabes todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que jamás te importe solo me querías para cubrir tu mierda de vida con las putas que salías en la noche, por tu culpa no tuve una mamá…"

"yo no tuve la culpa de que ella….."

"CALLATE!, NUNCA PUDE TENER AMIGOS POR QUE SIEMPRE TENIAMOS QUE MUDARNOS PARA QUE LA GENTE NO SUPIERA DE TU SUCIO NEGOCIO ACOSTANDOTE CON CADA TIPA QUE SE TE PASARA ENFRENTE, MANDASTE A MI UNICO AMIGO A LA CARCEL Y TODOS CREIAN QUE HABIA SIDO MI CULPA! Y ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON COJIENDOTE A MI NOVIA A QUIEN YO AMABA! POR TU MALDITA CULPA NO CREO EN NADIE… "

"y sabes una cosa más nunca, nunca más en tu vida me volverás a ver, para mi estado solo en esta vida y por fin me dedicare a lo que siempre quise y tu me negaste…..adiós…..por cierto nunca fui a la escuela de leyes" sonreí y salí de la casa me fui caminando estaba demasiado feliz como para caminar no más falsedad ni tristeza.

"NO MÁS" grite las viejitas del parque se me quedaron viendo muy raro como si me importara una mierda lo que dijeran, me fui corriendo al bar de DJ.

GEOFF.

Salir de gira fuera de la ciudad, para ellos lo más maravilloso del mundo, para mi no era la gran cosa desde los dieciséis he salido de parranda con tipos mas grandes que yo, he tomado, fumado, inyectado, inalado un sinfín de drogas y las que no eran, tomado cada tipo de alcohol en el mercado y los que no, aun me sorprende que siga vivo, y se preguntaran donde estaban mis padres eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

Mis padres eran unos despreocupados jóvenes hippies me habían tenido cuando tenían no se quince años se habían escapado de su casa y ambos vivían con un viejo barbón que tenia que decirle abuelo el supuestamente me enseñaba en vez de ir a la escuela mientras que mis padres fumaban mota enfrente de mi a los ocho años me escape por primera vez por que no me ponían atención y me quede en una escuela de música me gustaba tanto, me escondía todos los viernes detrás de una puerta y escuchaba a una niña tocar su arpa era tan angelical me enamore completamente de ella sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdosos y siempre vestía de azul me encantaba era simplemente hermosa siempre llegaba con su mochila de delfín hasta que un viernes 8 de agosto ya no volvió y no pude verla nunca creo que desde ese día ya no quise vivir más he intente tirarme desde un segundo piso pero no lo hice por miedo no quería perder algo nunca más a los doce comencé a tomar a los quince tuve mi primera relación sexual y a los dieciséis mi primera intoxicación y casi muerte de drogas lo peor es que mi madre estaba en mismas condiciones a lado mio.

Bueno en fin ya no quiero seguir a ellos les da igual y a mi también así que todos felices y en fin supongo que ya se me esta haciendo tarde no me despediré de nadie ya que no hay nadie en casa.

Alejandro.

Espero sentado en una silla de la mesa donde antes era mi hogar tendrán que llegar en algún momento tengo que verlo antes de partir ya que nunca más lo volveré a ver yo sé que será lo mejor para el y su madre nunca debimos habernos casado le hecho tanto daño a los dos pero no quiero irme sin verlos necesito un ultimo recuerdo…..solo eso.

Escucho que se abre la puerta y me pongo de pie, ella entro con el niño en brazos aun sigue siendo hermosa no se como la deje ir su cabello pelirrojo sus ojos cafés acabados por las toneladas de nicotina y su cuerpo su endemoniado cuerpo.

"que haces aquí! Te dije que tenias prohibido venir incluso para ver a Max lárgate, LARGATE!"

"solo quería verlo antes de irme" intente cargarlo pero ella se alejó odio que se apodere de todo.

"irte? A donde esta vez con la zorra morena o la puta rubio o es que hay de otros colores" comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Yo me voy… de gira conseguí por fin una gran oportunidad estos sujetos realmente son muy buenos y ya no creo regresar ya no quiero hacerte daño solo un ultimo visto es lo que quiero"

"LARGATE YA VETE"

Tome mi maleta y salí ya había tomado un jarrón y con sus arranques de ira se iba a poner feo no quería que mi hijo viera otra vez esto no quería una mala imagen aunque eso ya me lo merecía.

Zoey y yo nos conocimos en la escuela ya saben tu novia de la secundaria siempre termina embarazada ella estaba feliz, yo no ella no lo merecía, yo si la trate tan mal, la golpee, le grite casi perdía al bebe por un corte que le hice con una botella nos habían obligado a casarnos, nos divorciamos a los tres meses y gano la custodia completa yo se él bebe no sabe de mi existencia por eso quería verlo una ultima vez, quise remediarlo ya estaba comprometida cuando salí de rehabilitación.

Bien se acabó el camino ya llegue al bar de DJ era el único que faltaba Geoff toma una cerveza, Duncan tiene un poco de hielo ya que estaba herido, Trent tocaba su guitarra se veía muy feliz solo me acerque y me uní solo que yo fumaba un cigarro de mariguana

"estamos listos chicos" dijo el hermano de DJ, B ese era su nombre.

"vamos a quemar la carretera wuuuuuuujuuuu" grito Geoff

"eso hermano" Duncan lo dijo con los mismos ánimos.

"bueno que estamos esperando suban todos a la Van y vámonos, Dj cuida mucho a mamá"

"claro hermano"

Duncan.

"aquí vamos Nevermind, cinco tipos apestosos, una carretera, una camioneta, nada de dinero…..solo espero que sea el mejor momento de nuestras vidas

Este capitulo va dedicado a muchas personas

1-.A mi hermana Berenice Santana por su cumpleaños ya eres mi bebesota

2-.A JenniNara por que aparte de seguir mi historia siento que ella me alienta a seguir muchas gracias

3-. A mí querida amiga Pe por si alguna ves pasa por aquí.

Me tardo en subir en esta historia ya que lo que viene a la cabeza es lo que pongo aquí por eso no esta muy bien narrado He comenzado a escribir una nueva historia y es de Gwen y Trent con un poco de Duncan y Courtney el caso es que no se si hacer que Trent y Gwen terminen juntos ya que uno de ellos están enfermos y son muy muy buenos amigos esta historia esta surgiendo en los cambios de hora cuando los maestros no están así que la estoy haciendo de puño y letra y la subiré todos los viernes (cuando pueda claro pero serán los viernes) sobre Nevermind la subiré los sábados. Sin nada mas que agregar me despido y por favor dejen un saludo, comentario, sugerencia, critica y díganme sobre mi nueva historia se llamara "500 DIAS CON GWEN" y no tiene nada que ver con la película

FABOGD98.


	8. ABOUT A GIRL

Hey chicos no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero volvemos a escribir y comenzar otro capitulo….. Preparen sus queridos ojos y cerebros para que no exploten (y si explotan por favor mándenme una foto me encantan las cosas explosivas BOOM BOOM!)

Y después de tanta espera llegan las chicas, creo que ellas siempre traen el drama somos lo mejor JA! Como saben TOTAL DRAMA no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Las canciones tampoco si no a la increíble banda GREEN DAY!

** ABOUT A GIRL.**

Maldita sea no se porque me embarque a esto lo se pensé que esta seria mi gran oportunidad pero que carajos es esto un tipo fiestero alcohólico que se la vive muerto pronunciando a una muerta Bridgette supongo yo porque nadie puede dormir con sus gritos y lo peor que se la pasa dormido hijo de puta.

Trent el tipo con talento que no puede sobrevivir con las comidas de las carreteras incluso le pidió a Geoff que lo amarrara y lo alimentara para que no huyera aunque yo preferí no comer mi cuerpo es un templo y no debe contaminarse por eso soy vegetariano en fin tuvimos que golpear la cabeza de Trent para que no pidiera ir al hospital bueno no íbamos a gastar nuestro poco dinero en el, o en un Mc Donald´s para que se sintiera bien.

Duncan el líder y grande mierda de Duncan se cree que él puede hacerlo todo pero solo es un idiota que nunca tuvo amor sujeto duro HA! No me hagas reír cosa dura mis pelotas.

Como yo soy el copiloto viajo con Be ese tipo me cae bien el no habla y eso me hace feliz y la droga que lleva Duncan pero eso es lo único bueno de este viaje y la ganancia claro.

Llegamos a la dirección que nos dio Geoff era un bar muy descuidado y putrefacto era de esperarse aquí tomaríamos la presentación sin ningún sentido realmente no creo que escuchen música punk aquí pero bueno al igual nos pagaran aunque si nos arrojan botellas de cerveza créanme que no me importara si tengo que acuchillar a alguien.

El estúpido lugar de mierda estaba cerrado bajamos y cargamos los malditos instrumentos sin sentido no se supone que deberían de tener una batería pero bueno ya estábamos ahí. Mientras esperábamos Trent practicaba y organizaba las canciones que tocaríamos, Duncan y Geoff jugaban baraja, Be dormía recargado en un poste porque mierda no se iba a la camioneta a por que el muy pendejo la dejo en la cima de una colina bajar la batería fue lo mas fácil Duncan la dejo que rodara por las calles casi atropella a una anciana….el subirla será lo difícil.

Yo fumaba un cigarrillo de mariguana lejos de ellos en la esquina me estaban asfixiando quería estar solo y relajarme lo que la mariguana no estaba ayudando mi fiel compañera ya no daba el resultado que daba antes solo era una paz momentánea que duraba máximo 1 hora lo que antes me escapaba por 5 horas necesitaba algo nuevo y mas duradero pero no sabia que o donde conseguirlo mis venas se marcan nuevamente de la presión que siento al sentir el vacío, nuevamente el recordar el abandonamiento de mi pequeño hijo me quede ahí mirando a la nada hasta que alguien me hablo.

"esta todo bien viejo"

Duncan se acercó a mi voltee a verlo ya las cosas no estaban la noción del tiempo se había escapado de mis manos y no me di cuenta solo suspire y conteste.

"si viejo no te preocupes solo hay que entrar"

lo rodeo con mi brazo sobre sus hombros y revuelvo un poco su cresta lo se dije que era un idiota pero me agrada que no puedo cambiar de opinión entramos debió de haber pasado un buen rato donde perdí el tiempo porque había mucha gente seriamos los teloneros una banda famosa de la región "THE FUCKING PUMPKINGS" se veía que eran muy famosos ya que tenían alrededor un montón de groupies ese es el sueño de todo ser viviente de entre todas las chicas que había presentes hubo una que me llamo la atención no solo porque se veía muy caliente bien eso era nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan atraído a una mujer mas que por Zoey ella era alta, con una cabellera lisa intensamente negra como la oscuridad, tenia unos rasgos asiáticos que te atraían a la lujuria, su intenso labial rojo hacia a juego con su piel blanca, sus ojos aunque cansados y con el delineador rojo se veía increíble, vestía un sujetador de estampado de leopardo encima de ella una chaqueta de cuero a juego una muy reveladora falda, unas medias de red y una botas largas negras miraba a todas con tanta superioridad.

Tuvimos que alejarnos de ellas ya que nosotros seriamos los primeros en participar (con solo dos canciones) ya estábamos colocados donde debíamos inhale lo poco que quedaba de mi cigarro y comenzamos a tocar con "COMING CLEAN" canción que escribió Duncan relacionado con la vida de Geoff tocamos lo mas natural que pudimos si claro un golpe con la cabeza de Geoff en su batería por lo borracho que estaba maravillosamente ese estúpido toca mejor cuando esta borracho, saltos de Trent y mi buen bajo y con la increíble voz de Duncan la siguiente fue "BASKET CASE" con esta canción hicimos que el mundo explotara fue grandioso como la gente se comenzó a lanzar por todos lados con los movimientos bruscos note que la chica no quitaba la viste de nosotros y susurro algo al oído del guitarrista de aquella banda y el solo sonrío y me miro no le di importancia le di una mirada de pocos amigos ese pendejo cree que se puede burlar de mi esta loco.

Terminamos y bajamos del escenario las chicas seguían con aquella banda en la zona restringida, Duncan, Trent y Geoff veían a la banda principal tocar alocándose con la audiencia la verdad es que tocaban muy bien….. Pero no como nosotros.

Me acerque a la barra a pedir una cerveza y encender otro cigarro de mariguana mire de reojo la chica sigue mirándome con cara de superioridad y una sonrisa que no puedo evitar de ver maldita hija de puta que es lo que quiere de mi respire hondo y voltee para encararla y no estaba ahí ella se acercó a besar al guitarrista, me dio otra vez esa mirada con la que estaba jugando conmigo di un gruñido y me dirigí al baño.

Estaba sucio y vacío con un foco parpadeante con rayas "el punk no ha muerto" "abajo el sistema" el símbolo anarquista, y un mural con los tipos del club de los 27 miraba el mural contando a todos los fallecidos por sobredosis idiotas me he drogado desde los 16 y no me ha pasado nada lo miraba detalladamente hasta que alguien intervino en mis pensamientos.

"vaya tu eres peor que las viejas…. Duras horas en el baño"

Voltee, para mi sorpresa era esa chica pelinegra de la mirada seductora ella se acercaba con su andar tan peculiar hacia a mi se detuvo a mi lado y miro mi miembro tan pervertida mente que solo reí y respondí. "y tu no deberías de estar en el de a lado…preciosa" Subo mi pantalón y la encaro ella me escupe en mi rostro el humo del cigarro que contenía su boca tan despacio y seductoramente… esta chica terminara en una cama conmigo muy pronto.

"no, yo no cojo a mujeres,….. Además tengo otros asuntos que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con una mierda como tu solo quería ver tan grande la tenias pero no saciarías a nadie"

La empuje a la pared y lambí su cuello hasta llegar a sus tetas y me aparte con cara de superioridad me di la vuelta y me aleje, ella no reacciono no dijo nada se camine hasta la puerta encendí un cigarro de mariguana ella comenzó a reir, se acercó de mi y me quito mi cigarro

"mariguana….. No quieres probar algo mas fuerte"

"que es lo que tienes"

Tomo mi camisa y me acerco a ella y cerca de mis labios dijo

"ven conmigo….cariño"

Le sonreí de lado y salimos del baño caminamos por la multitud para que nadie nos viera y llegamos donde estaba el guitarrista que había besado el tenia una jeringa y un cinturón

"hey Heather acercarte bebe"

"oye Billy prepárame dos, tenemos a alguien que no ha probado la vida"

"entonces toma preciosa y disfruta tu noche"

Bueno al parecer la chica llamada Heather salió de la habitación que habíamos llegado y antes de seguirla el sujeto me retuvo del brazo y me dijo

"cuídala viejo, y traten de no llegar a su limite"

Lo mire con duda no sabia de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"hey tu pendejo no vas a venir o que"

Regrese mi mirada a ella y Salí de la habitación note que Geoff estaba casi desnudo en el escenario, Duncan tomaba cerveza y chupa sal de las tetas de una chica de por ahí, Trent hundía su rostro en un bote de basura ya que el exceso de vomito no lo dejaba.

Llegamos al hotel que habíamos rentado los chicos y yo para pasar la noche Heather comenzó a preparar la mezcla y la coloco en las jeringas mientras yo me apretaba el brazo con el cinturón que me dio, lo hice hasta que se me marcaron las venas en donde ella encajaría la inyección. "estas listo" dijo mientras me miraba con una mirada burlona, yo observaba mis venas hinchadas y regrese mi vista a ella "listo preciosa" Encajo la aguja en mi vena y puso la sustancia dentro de mi, limpio la sangre que escurría de mi brazo con su lengua yo ya no sentía nada es como si todos mis problemas se fueran al caño, me sentía libre eso ni el sexo ni la mariguana me hiso sentí nunca.

Desperté, aparentemente la dosis que me dio Heather era demasiado fuerte que me quede dormido, intente ponerme de pie pero algo me detuvo la cabeza de Heather estaba encima de mi pecho, ella seguía dormida la moví sin despertarla y salí de la cama tome mis boxers me los puse y me dirigí a la sala los chicos se encontraban desparramados y semi desnudos en los sillones bueno Duncan y Trent Geoff estaba tirado en el baño tome la jeringa que me había inyectado Heather antes de perder la conciencia

"conoceré todo sobre ti nena"

Bueno chicos confieso que me siento mal por no publicar por no se cuanto tiempo pero había tenido mucho trabajo en la prepa además de que mi otra historia que les había platicado no se como iniciarla así que seguirá pendiente la idea ahí esta el inicio por mi desgracia no : C

Primera pareja AXH jajajaja espero no decepcionarlos ya que no sabia como manejarla ni tampoco la de Geoff con Bridgett lo bueno es que solo falta dos capítulos para hacer presente a COURTNEY *o*

Este capitulo es para todos los chicos y chicas que pasan a leer esta historia y por favor dejen un comentario se los agradeceré mucho

FABOGD98


End file.
